


I will love you till the end of time

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Janice, if you’re to work with me there’s two things you must know: firstly, I like to do things for myself, even if I have to be prompted to do them. And secondly: I will always go to the apothecary’s myself, because the doctor who owns it is the most beautiful man in the whole of London.”</p><p>Jim's a rich young man in Stuart London, and Janice is his new head-maid and best friend. He sets her up with Christine Chapel, an apprentice to Leonard McCoy, the Apothecary that Jim is completely in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you till the end of time

“Janice, I’m going to take a trip to the Apothecary.”

“But Master Jim-”

“How many times have we been over this? Jim. Please. For the love of God.”

“Alright, _Jim_ , would you not like me to go to the apothecary for you? It’s my job, after all.”

“Janice, if you’re to work with me there’s two things you must know: firstly, I like to do things for myself, even if I have to be prompted to do them. And secondly: I will _always_ go to the apothecary’s myself, because the doctor who owns it is the most beautiful man in the whole of London.”

Janice gave him a small smile - she understood now. She hadn’t been working for Jim for too long, but she knew all about him. Everyone did. His father had been one of the best Captains England’s navy had ever seen, but he’d died young, leaving his wife and his two sons with his fortune. His wife fled to a colony somewhere or other, and young Samuel Kirk joined the navy, leaving Jim with their fortune. He was a known romancer, always taking ladies back to his big stately home in the posher part of London. Janice had thought maybe he’d employed her because he thought she’d sleep with him.

She’d soon learned that it was actually because Jim knew of her sexuality, her best kept secret. How he knew she’d never know, but she was surprised to know that he felt the same.

“And he has an absolutely lovely assistant by the name of Christine Chapel who I really think you should meet.” Jim smiled slyly, and with a sigh, Janice grabbed her basket.

“Alright.” She nodded. “I’ll come with you. But I hope this doesn’t come out of my holiday.”

“’Course not.” Jim smiled, as he pulled on a coat. “This is official business.”

The summer of 1665 saw plague sweeping through London. There’d been whispers of it in April, and now it was June and people were dropping like flies. It was better out here in the cleaner parts of London, but Janice couldn’t help thinking about her brothers in the city. They couldn’t write, so she hadn’t heard from them in 6 months, and it hadn’t worried her too much until now.

She followed Jim out of the house, and they both pressed their lips tightly together as they walked through the streets.

~*~

The Apothecary was very much for the richer people of London, and it bothered the man himself to no end. But then again, it wasn’t as if he could lower his prices. Most of the ingredients used in his medicines were expensive, and he had no choice but to charge highly for them. And anyway, the rich folk saw expensive ingredients as high quality ingredients, so they tended to buy the pricier potions on his shelves. There were always a few things he could give to the poor, or at least suggest - in these troubled times, he tended to get his apprentices to go out and pick things from the fields a few miles away. He would suggest those things to the poorer people of London - advice was always free.

Chapel was out sweeping the front step. Leonard tried to keep the front of the sop as clean as he could, to keep the air clean and keep the dirt from his shop. Each one of them had their own preferred cure - there were three of them working that little Apothecary’s shop: Leonard, a practiced doctor; Christine Chapel, a woman he’d met who’d wanted to be a doctor but was too poor to be able to afford it, never mind the fact that she was a woman; and M’Benga, although he tended to go by Geoffrey if he could, a slave that Leonard had freed when he’d heard of how he was a doctor in his home town in Africa - and they stuck to that cure like glue. Chapel wore a sprig of rosemary around her neck on a piece of worn-looking string and a rose in her pocket; M’Benga carried a tulip petal in a small jar of vinegar around his neck, with a few holes poked in the top so that he could still smell it; and Leonard wore a small bone, a dog bone, he said, around his neck, although it was more of a good luck charm than a plague cure.

He was stood making up a new batch of plague potions - sweet smelling perfumes and vinegar mixes, mostly - when he heard a low chuckle from the girl in the doorway. M’Benga, who was sorting the flowers he’d picked that morning from the Apothecary garden, looked up too, and the two of them watched her with a curious frown.

“Your best customer’s here, Doctor.” She smirked, as she swept the dirt into the gutter and carried the broom into the shop.

Leonard sighed. Jim Kirk came to his shop at least once every two days, if not more, and it was beginning to get difficult to pretend that the visits annoyed him. Because they really, really didn’t. Leonard, who’d lost his wife during childbirth and his daughter to colic, had most definitely fallen in love with the young man. And it was starting to ruin his life.

“And he has a lovely young lady with him.” Chapel added, a small smile on her lips. Leonard raised an eyebrow at that - he’d heard the stories of James Kirk alright, but he’d never actually _seen_ him with a woman before.

This was going to hurt and he knew it.

A moment later and Jim walked in through the door, an attractive young blonde girl on his arm. Leonard winced - and all this time he’d thought Jim was coming to the Apothecary for him. Maybe he was just a massive hypochondriac.

“What can I do for you today, Jim?” He asked, looking up from the small bottle he was filling with the dark liquid.

“Looking for another plague cure.” Jim answered.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Another one?”

“Mm. What’ve you got for me, Bones?” He seemed to remember the girl on his arm for the first time, and he started a little. “Oh, and for her, too. This is Janice Rand,” he said, introducing her. “She works for me. I brought her here to meet Miss Christine - I think the two could be good… _friends_.”

Leonard gave a small nod of understanding, and then a sly smile. Leonard had known that Christine ‘swung both ways’ as he did for a while now, since he’d caught her in the back room with the baker’s girl. He heaved a small smile of relief at knowing that nothing was going on between the two of them - well, it could have been, but it was a lot less likely now that Leonard knew why she was here.

“So c’mon Bones,” Jim urged. “What’s new?”

“Chapel has been investing her faith in the power of the Rose this week.” Leonard shrugged, bottling a little jar of vinegar and thyme and adding it to the collection. “But unfortunately we don’t have any growing in the garden. So we might have to go on a trip out.”

“I’ll go, sir.” Chapel shrugged.

“I’ve been stuck in here for five god damn days.” Leonard replied, grabbing a jacket from under the counter. “I’m going.” He saw Janice’s face fall, and Jim raised his eyebrows at him. “But I’d like you to accompany us. I assume you’re coming.” He looked to Jim and Janice.

They both nodded fervently.

“Alright. M’Benga can hold down the fort-” Geoff nodded, an Leonard gave his shoulder a pat. “-so let’s go.”

Chapel grabbed a basket, slung a cloak over her shoulders, and followed Leonard out of the shop. Jim raced to walk by his side, and Janice walked a few steps behind with Chapel.

“So how long have you worked for Master McCoy?” She asked. Christine’s cloak looked warm, and she wished she’d thought to bring her own.

“About a year.” She answered, looking up to meet Janice’s gaze. “I wanted to be a nurse, but I was too poor. So he took in me, and made me an apprentice.”

“That’s good of him.” Janice nodded.

“He’s a good man.” Christine nodded. “He just pretends to be a cantankerous old man.”

Janice gave a small smile, and when she caught Christine smiling too, they both broke into giggles. Janice gave a light shiver as they reached the river; the wind rolling in off the water was freezing. Christine’s brow furrowed a little, and she untied the rope drawing her cloak around her neck and offered one shoulder to Janice.

“Here,” She said.

Janice shook her head. “I couldn’t-”

“Please.” Christine murmured.

Janice met her worried gaze, and had no choice but to oblige. She squished herself against Christine’s shoulder, and tied the rope together again to keep it around their shoulders. Eventually the arrangement became to difficult, and they each put their arm around one another, making a little more room for them both.

Janice watched as Jim and McCoy walked in front, their bodies close together despite the coats they both wore, hands almost touching. They wouldn’t look at each other for a while, and then they’d both stare intently at each other, before going back to looking at the ground. Janice frowned.

“So what exactly is going on between those two?” She asked, eyes frowning at their backs.

Christine gave a little sigh. “They’re absolutely in love with one another but refuse to accept it. Or rather, Jim has accepted it, but Leonard won’t.”

“Why not?” Janice pouted a little, looking up at Christine who’s eyes were sad as she looked at the grass below them.

“He lost his wife to bed fever a few years ago, and then he lost his daughter just a few weeks after to colic. Poor soul hasn’t loved anyone since. I don’t think he wants to, just in case he loses him.” Christine pressed her lips into a thin line, and looked at the ground.

Janice frowned. “Well, that’s a silly arrangement, really, because surely it’s better to have loved, and lost your love, then to have never loved at all.”

Christine gave a small smile. “Exactly.” She nodded. She looked out to the river, as Leonard and Jim stopped at a rose bush, both of them stopping to pull of the buds. “Exactly.”

They stopped a short way away, pulling white roses from the bush just next to the one Jim and Leonard worked from. Christine wore a pair of leather gloves, and se pulled the buds off and snapped the stems unabashed, but Janice had to be more careful. She didn’t want to prick herself on the thorns, so she took her time.

Apparently Leonard hadn’t issued the same care, as he gave a sharp, if gruff, cry, and scowled intensely at his index finger. They all watched as a small drop of blood grew from the wound, and threatened to run down his fingertip.

Janice caught Jim give a small smirk, taking his hand to inspect the wound. “I know the best cure for this.” he mused.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Mm.” Jim nodded. He gave a small smirk, and kissed Leonard’s fingertips, licking the blood from his lips as he did. Janice couldn’t see his face, but she could tell from the way Jim’s smile faded ever so slightly that he was staring at him. “Better?”

“Much better.” Leonard gave a small nod.

Janice looked to Christine, who had watched the exchange with sad eyes. She looked back to the roses without meeting Janice’s gaze, and continued snapping the stems. She didn’t notice how Jim and Leonard shifted closer together after that, their shoulders touching as they worked.

They all worked for a little while longer in relative silence, until Janice’s mind wandered to her brothers in London, and her hand slipped. She let out a small, surprised yelp, and watched as a cut the length of a fingernail opened up along her finger. She blinked a few times, surprised. Jim grinned wickedly, but it was Leonard who said, “Christine, I think Miss Janice might need Jim’s new cure.”

Christine’s eyes widened a little as she stared at Leonard. “Sir?”

“Kiss it better, Chapel.” Jim grinned.

Janice’s cheeks flushed a horrible shade of red as Christine looked over to her, and pulled off her gloves. Her hands were soft, so much softer than Janice’s, which were used to hard work and heavy loads, and she took hold of her injured hand with such care and gentleness. She gently wiped the blood away with her thumb, and bent to kiss her finger, eyes flicking up to meet Janice’s as she did.

“Thank you.” Janice murmured when she pulled away.

Christine just gave her a small smile in return. Jim looked to Leonard, and winked.

Gathering the roses they’d picked and putting them into Janice’s basket, Jim and Leonard stood. “We best be getting back to the shop,” Leonard said. “M’Benga’ll think we’ve fallen in the river and drowned.”

“Or that we’ve gotten lost.” Jim said.

“Or that we’d gotten lost, fallen in the river, and drowned.” Chapel nodded, and they laughed. Janice gave a small smile. She snaked her arm around Christine’s waist again as they walked back to the store.

“Master McCoy,” M’Benga smiled, when they returned. “I was starting to think you’d fallen into the river and been swept away.”

Leonard looked to Jim, and said, “Close.” before ducking behind the counter. Christine followed, and Janice emptied her basket of roses onto the counter for them.

“If you come back tomorrow, Jim, I’ll have a few things for you.” Leonard nodded. “For now, however-” He cut off a long piece of string from a ball next to M’Benga’s hand, and threaded a handful of petals onto it. He tied the ends together, and put it around Jim’s neck. “-this should do.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jim nodded.

Leonard gave a small smile, the softest smile Janice had seen him give all afternoon. “I look forward to it.”

“And don’t you be a stranger.” He looked to Janice. “I’m sure Miss Christine’ll appreciate the female company.”

“Oh I really do.” Christine nodded. Jim gave a sly grin, and took Janice’s arm.

“Tomorrow.” He nodded, before pulling Janice out of the shop. Janice barely had time to mutter a goodbye to Christine before they were on the front street again. As they walked away, Jim asked, “So, what do you think of Christine?”

“I think she’s lovely.” Janice nodded.

“Just lovely?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Very lovely.” Janice amended. Jim still didn’t seem pleased, so Janice continued, “Very rather lovely and absolutely beautiful and just amazing.”

“Better.” Jim grinned.

They walked in silence for a little while, before Janice asked, “When are you going to tell Dr. McCoy that you love him?”

Jim sighed. “He knows.” He murmured. “He’s always known.”

Janice didn’t ask any more questions when she saw the sad look on Jim’s face, and instead listed the chores she’d have to do when she got home.

~*~

The two of them went back almost every day for three weeks, and by the end of the second week, Janice was pretty much sure she was in love with Christine Chapel. And apparently Christine felt the same way, if the way she held her hand when they thought no one was looking meant anything. By the end of the third week they were hiding away into the store cupboard as often they could, stealing kisses and giggling together. Jim knew it was going on because he made Janice tell him everything she cared to, and Leonard knew it was happening because he caught them all of them time. He never scolded them, though - he just rolled his eyes, grabbed what he wanted, and left.

Janice knew that there had been a change in Leonard and Jim’s relationship when Jim began walking more quickly than usual to the Apothecary. She was practically running to keep up with him as he strode towards the shop; Jim was definitely keen, keener than usual.

And then they started staying for longer, and coming every day rather than every few days, and then Janice and Christine caught them in the store cupboard, pressed into the corner shelves and kissing as if their lives depended on it. They barely broke away to look at the two women, who snickered and left, shutting the door behind themselves.

On every third Sunday, the apothecary’s closed, and the three doctors had a day off. Plague was getting worse, so the four of them were forced to stay in the small rooms above the apothecary. M’Benga stayed downstairs in the shop, making sure everything was alright for them to begin work again tomorrow, whilst the other four lounged around upstairs.

“Jim, perhaps Janice and yourself would like to move in here for a little while?” Leonard asked, looking up at Jim, who was sat in his lap. “Just until this god damn plague dies off a little.”

Jim smiled a little. “Are you asking me to move in with you, Bones? Couples usually get married before such a commitment, y’know.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I just want you safe.” He pressed a kiss to Jim’s cheek.

Jim gave a soft smile, leaning his forehead against Leonard’s. “I’m not sure-”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Janice cut in, looking over to Christine and back to the other couple. “Where could be safer than a doctor’s office, afterall?”

“Exactly.” Leonard nodded, looking from Janice to Jim.

“Chapel?” Jim asked, looking over to her. “Your opinion?”

“I think it’s an excellent idea.” She nodded.

Jim gave a small smile. “Well then.” He said, pressing a gentle kiss to Leonard’s lips. “We’ll move in tomorrow.”

~*~

They returned home for the night, holding rags scented with rose water over their noses as they went. It had been late when they’d left, so they both retired to bed as soon as they got in. Janice was always up first, being Jim’s unofficial servant and all, and when she went to wake him that morning as she usually did, she dropped the jug of water she was carrying.

“J-Jim?”

He was awake, and only half dressed, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the rather large, dark-purple swelling he was inspecting in his armpit, horror etched into his features as he gave a thick swallow. He looked up as she said his name, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

“Janice,” He said, voice soft. “Please go and get Dr. McCoy.”

“Jim,” She gulped. “Jim they’re going to shut you up in here. They might not let him in. Someone’ll tell the authorities and they’ll lock the door up and-”

“Sh, sh, I know. I know.” Jim said. He kept his distance from her, and lowered his arm. He couldn’t lower it all the way, though, and Janice caught him wince in pain. “Just go and get McCoy, please. And check yourself over, too. Check everywhere.”

She nodded, leaving the jug of water behind as she flew down the stairs and out of the front door, running as fast as she could to the apothecary.

“Christine!” She called, seeing her lover on the doorstep with that same broom as always.

Christine smiled warmly. “Janice! We weren’t expecting you so early.”

“Where’s Leonard?” Janice panted, stopping when she met Christine. She didn’t know if she was infected yet, so she shied away from her touch.

“He’s inside, why-?” She began, but Janice was already inside, rushing up to the counter.

“Janice,” Leonard smiled, looking up from the petals he was drying. “Good to see you.”

“Doctor,” Janice began, still breathing hard. “It’s Jim, he sent me-”

“What about him?” Leonard asked, frowning.

“He- he found a boil- under his arm- he sent me to get you-” Janice watched as the confusion fell from Leonard’s face, replaced with pure, cold fear. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched. “He needs you.”

“Does anyone else know?” Leonard asked.

“I don’t know.” Janice shook her head. “No doubt Jim’ll tell them himself, probably shut himself up, selfless fool-”

Leonard was already grabbing a coat, slinging it over his shoulders. “M’Benga!” he called, and Geoff came scurrying out of the store cupboard. “Jim’s got the plague.” M’Benga’s eyes widened. “We don’t know when he’ll be shut up but I’m not leaving him. I’m giving you the shop for the time being, alright? You know what those watchmen are like, too - there’s a plague doctor uniform in the back room, use it to bring us food and things every so often. Think you can do that for me?”

M’Benga gave a firm nod. “Yes sir.”

“Excellent.” Leonard nodded.

Christine had appeared by Janice’s side, and she held a hand over her mouth, having heard Leonard’s whole speech. “I’m going too.” She murmured.

“No.” Leonard shook his head. “You’re not. You’re staying here, with Janice.”

Janice opened her mouth to argue but Leonard stared her down. “You can come back with me to collect your things, and then you’re leaving. Is that understood?”

Janice knew that she couldn’t argue, so she gave a weak nod. She didn’t feel infected. She would check while she was collecting her things.

“Let’s go.” Leonard said, motioning for Janice to follow him.

They ran back, running as fast as their legs could carry them. They returned to the house to find that the door was still unmarked and unlocked, and Leonard stood by the door. “I’ll wait here until you come down, alright? Tell Jim I’ll be there in just a minute, get your things, and go.”

Janice nodded. She sprinted back up to Jim’s room, to find him perched on the edge of his bed, eyes red and puffy from crying. “He’ll be here in just a minute. He’s outside.”

Jim nodded. “Go, Janice. You go, and be safe. You’ve been amazing.”

“I’d hug you if you’d let me.” Janice murmured.

“So’d I.” Jim returned, smiling weakly.

Janice nodded, and collected everything she owned together in one bag before returning to Jim’s doorway. “Thank you, Jim.” She said softly. “For everything.”

He nodded. “You too.” He murmured.

“I’ll see you soon.” Janice nodded, her voice thick with tears. She knew that Jim wouldn’t want her to cry for him, though, so she fought them back.

Jim gave a short laugh. “Goodbye, Janice.”

When she left, Leonard heaved a sigh. “Janice,” He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Take care of Christine for me. Don’t let her come back here. Don’t you come back here. Tell Christine thank you. For everything.”

Janice nodded, and pulled Leonard into a hug. She could hear a cart rolling in down the road, ad knew it was time to go. “I’ll see you soon.”

He gave her a weak smile before heading inside. She walked back to the Apothecary quickly, before she could cry.

~*~

“Jim?”

“Don’t come any closer.” Jim holds his hands out, even though he’s on the bed and Bones is in the doorway. “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Leonard walked toward him, pulling his coat off as he did. He shook his head. “I’m not leaving.” He said. “Not leaving you.”

“Bones-” Jim began, but his voice quivered. “Leonard, please. I love you-”

“And I love you.” Bones murmured, sitting down beside Jim on the bed and taking hold of his hand. “Which is why I’m staying.”

He moved to sit back against the headboard, and pulled Jim between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jim, accepting the fact that Bones wasn’t going away clutched at his hands.

“You’re a stubborn bastard.” Jim murmured, leaning back against Bones’ chest.

“I know.” Bones murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Jim looked up at him, and Leonard could see the fear in his eyes. He didn’t want Jim to be afraid, so he pressed his lips to Jim’s softly, as if they had all the time in the world. He felt Jim soften beneath his lips, and he knew he felt at least a little bit better.

“I love you, Leonard.” Jim murmured, moving his lips just a centimetre back from his.

“I love you too, Jim.” Leonard murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “So much.”

~*~

“1885!”

“1843!”

“1799!”

“Aw, 2010.” Carol murmured, hopping from grave to grave, looking at each head stone. “Poor baby.”

“Aw.” Nyota sighed, pouting a little.

They were having another game of “Find the oldest grave” because apparently the modern day didn’t have enough technology to entertain them. Nyota was winning, having found 1799 scrawled on one of the tombstones.

“ _Woah_.” Nyota marvelled moving over to another set of graves. “Look at this! 1693! These girls died within two days of each other.”

“What?” Carol asked, moving to look at the tombstones that read ‘Christine Chapel-Rand’ and ‘Janice Chapel-Rand’.

“Think they were sisters?” Nyota asked.

“Maybe they were a couple. Christine died two days after from a broken heart.” Carol dramatically put her hand over her heart, swaying on her feet. Nyota chuckled, and they moved off again, continuing their game.

“Jesus-” Carol murmured, eyes widening. “1665. I _totally_   win, Nyota!” Noyta made her way over to the grave, that was just a little way away fro the Chapel-Rands’. “Jim Kirk-McCoy.” She pondered.

“That ones the same.” Nyota said, pointing to the one beside it: Leonard Kirk-McCoy.

“Wasn’t 1665 the Great Plague?” Carol asked.

Noyta nodded. “I think so.”

“Think it got them?” Carol asked.

“Well they died in June. On the same day. So I guess so.” She nodded again. “Think they were brothers?”

Carol crouched down, running a hand over Jim Kirk-McCoy’s gravestone. She stared at it sadly. “I hope not.”


End file.
